


Sympathy for the Devil (Jack Kline)

by angelicallycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicallycas/pseuds/angelicallycas
Summary: au: when God goes MIA, Lucifer releases his best playing piecehis son
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Dean Winchester’s daughter - Relationship, Evil Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester - Relationship, jack’s got a soft side, worst dad award goes to Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> QUICK NOTE!!!! Everything in the show happens, but the seals never had to be broken because Lucifer has been free for hundreds of years.

“Father please,” pleads the teen, being led into the farthest reaches of hell. To the cage that once held his father. Lucifer shakes his head and turns his son to face him, holding him tightly by the shoulders and speaks in an annoyed and almost sarcastic tone. 

“You don’t understand Jack,” he starts. “I’m doing this for your own good, Granddaddy wants you dead and we can’t let that happen can we?” Jack sighs and looks away from his father. “You and me buddy...we’ve got a lot of work to do to this world do you hear me? This isn’t forever. We need each other.” Jack looks back and pushes Lucifer’s hands off of him. 

“I can kill him, Father. Why won’t you listen to me? You don’t have to lock me away, I'm stronger than you. I can do this! ” he yells and takes a step back. Lucifer grabs his wrists tightly and harshly pulls his back. 

“No, you listen to me,” he says in a low and growling voice. “You have a lot to learn about patience. And you will NEVER speak to me like that again.” Lucifer pushes him away and Jack stumbles. “Now be a good boy and get in the cage.” 

Jack takes a deep breath. He could kill him. He could kill his father right there and now but he couldn't. He loves him, as much as others would call him crazy he loves his father. Not even knowing if the feeling is returned. Despite all the things he’s done to him in the hundreds of years he’s been alive since one of his demons broke the seals and let Lucifer out of his cage.

He steps into the cage and the symbols light up, surrounding the cage in fire. 

And Jack watches his father walk away with a skip in his step. 

“Bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack blinks his eyes open slowly, blinded by the light. When he finally opens them he is mesmerized by the colors in the woods around him. He takes in the scenery in awe. This definitely isn’t hell. 

His eyes land on a cat standing by his feet. Not knowing what fluffy creature is, the nephilim tilts his head in confusion. 

“You’re a strange looking hellhound…” he says. The cat meows at him and rubs against his leg. Jack lifts his hand up ready to send the animal away from him when a voice stops him.

“There you are!” it says. Out from the trees comes a man, probably in his 50s, approach the two. 

‘This hellhound belongs to this man’ Jack thinks. ‘But he’s not a demon?’ but then it hits him. The colorful atmosphere, the strange animal, the new smells. He’s not in the cage anymore. 

He’s on earth. 

“Hey, boy,” the man says calmly. “What happened to you? Roughing around in the woods?” Jack looks at him with a confused look, but then notices his appearance. His clothes stained with ash and old looking. 

“Um...yeah,” he says, not really knowing what to say. All he knows is he doesn’t want to be near either of these creatures anymore. His father had always taught him humans were monsters and the worst things ever created by his grandfather. “Where am I?”

“Where are you? You-” the man stops for a moment, a worried look coming across his face. “Why don’t you come back to my cabin with me and we’ll call your parents.” The man picks up his cat and gives it a pet and looks at Jack with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Jack lifts his hand and makes a fist, eyes going yellow before the man drops to his knees, grasping at his throat. Jack gets up and walks towards the man, clenching his fist tighter, killing the man.

He sighs, satisfied. It felt so good to kill again, and all the built up anger from all those hundreds of years, the bitterness of being so lonely just released. 

He kicks the man to the side and sees a trail leading up to the man’s cabin. He watches as the cat scurries into the woods. 

He follows the trail up to the old cabin, the door flying open as he walks in. Inside, a lady screams in the kitchen just left of the door. Jack smiles and goes to fling her against the wall but he stops. He tilts his head and grins. 

“You’re a demon,” he says. The lady’s eyes turn black and she smiles.

“It’s an honor to be in your presence, Jack. My name is Rosaline” she says.

“What are you doing here, where’s my father?” Jack steps closer. 

“I’m here for you, Jack,” she starts. “Do you know how thrilled me and the other demons are that you’re freed from the cage?” She laughs and smiles. “You’re our hope. To kill god, the Winchesters.”

“Winchesters?” Jack asks. 

“The pain in our asses, the brothers that won’t die. The only people keeping us from having this world.” She smiles at him. “You’re own hope.” 

Jack squints at her. “Well isn’t that nice.” He flicks his wrist and back smoke seeps out of the woman’s eyes and mouth and resides in a pile of dust on the hardwood floor, the woman falls to the ground. He shakes his head. 

He has a mission to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirens is the only thing Castiel can hear in heaven. Red light blaring and so bright closing his eyes doesn’t help in blocking the light, the sirens violently sounding with no sign of stopping makes his ears pound as he struggles to walk down the hallway. 

He’s surrounded by other angels, chattering away but they can’t seem to hear each other over the noise no matter how loud they scream. It’s chaotic. Having no other options they all use angel radio. Castiel is overwhelmed with the pleas and cries from his brothers and sister echoing in his head. 

“The cage has opened,” most of them say. He is soon bombarded with the angels coming to the same conclusion. 

“The son,” they all start to cry out. 

And suddenly heaven starts to close itself. A defense mechanism. 

They’re scared. 

And Castiel feels it too. 

He gets out just in time, all the gateways to heaven close behind him.

But he’s not the only one who slipped out. 

oOo

The bunker is quite peaceful at this time in the morning Olivia Winchester thinks. The boys are not quite up and ready yet which makes it the quietest time of the day. Of course, this never lasts long but she doesn’t mind. Hearing her father and Uncle come into the kitchen bickering about something silly really makes her morning. But she still takes the time to make breakfast and plays her favorite songs, humming along to the tune while she pours three cups of coffee and setting up the table. 

“Olivia,” says a voice behind her. She jumps a little and reaches for her phone to turn off her music. She glances over her shoulder and laughs when she sees who it is. 

“Oh, Cas,” she smiles, turning her head back around to finish pouring the last bit of coffee. “I made breakfast, do you want anything? Well, I guess not since you can’t eat…” she puts the pot down and turns completely around to face her angel friend. She frowns her eyebrows when she sees the distressed look on his face. 

“Cas what’s wrong?” She asks. Just then, the two boys walk into the kitchen. 

“I knew I smelled something good!” Dean laughs, rubbing his hands together. Sam follows behind him, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam says, but stops when he sees the same expression that his niece is concerned about. He elbows his brother in the side causing him to drop the piece of bacon he was eating. “Woah what’s wrong?”

“The entrances to heaven have closed, a defense mechanism I assume. This has never happened before,” Cas explains. Olivia tilts her head and gives a look to her father who has gotten over his wasted piece of bacon. 

“Closed? Why?” Dean asks. The angel’s face turns from distressed to terrified. Whatever it was is bad news. 

“Hundreds of years ago when Lucifer was sprung from his cage he…” Cas starts. 

“He what?” Olivia’s sweet voice seems to calm him down, the sweet and caring girl had the effect on all of them. 

“He conceived a child. A nephilim. Even a regular nephilim is the most powerful thing but this is an archangel. Stronger than Lucifer.”

“So you’re telling me that the literal spawn of satan is running around?” Dean says in disbelief. 

“The gates closed because their goal was to take over heaven, to kill god and wipe out the earth. Start clean. If he’s here then that’s his play.”

“Oh my god…” Olivia whispers. 

“The archangels were sent down to kill him I’m guessing, demons will be looking for him too,” Castiel explains. 

“So we have to get him first,” Sam says. 

“No, no he’ll kill us before we even have the chance. We have to kill him,” Cas says while shaking his head. 

“Yeah and how do we do that? Kill the most powerful being?” Dean asks, not expecting an answer. And when all he gets is silence he looks around at everyone. “Sammy is right and we don’t have any other options. We can’t kill him but we could probably trap him, even if it’s for a little while.”

“The bunker’s got some books on some powerful warding. I don’t know if it’ll be enough,” Sam shrugs. 

“It’ll have to be enough,” Dean says. “Get looking I guess.” Sam and Cas walk out of the kitchen first, Olivia and her father look at each other. Dean throws her arm around her, noticing her shock and uneasiness and pulls her in close, planting a kiss on top of her head. 

“So much for breakfast I guess,” he jokes in hopes to lighten the situation. It works, earning a giggle out of his daughter. He never failed to make her laugh when she was down. She offers to bring him a plate and he heads out to wherever Sam and Cas went. 

When they are all gone she turns around and places her hands on the counter and sighs. 

”You gotta be fucking kidding me.” She sighs. 

oOo

The angel screams as the angel blade first crosses against her chest, digging in deep. She groans when it exits her skin, blood dripping down her stomach and her forehead covered in sweat.

“Believe it or not, I like getting my hands dirty every once in a while,” the nephilim winks, eyes glowing in satisfaction for a moment. He twirls the blade and circles around the angel tied to the chair. When he gets back in front of her he puts the blade under her chin, lifting her head up. He admires the pure fear in her eyes. “I’m quite the expert in angel torturing, so I suggest you tell me everything I need to know.”

“I will tell you nothing,” the angel says. Although, not very convincingly. Jack grins and takes a step closer, her instinctively trying to put distance between them. 

“But you see, you don’t mean that…” he tilts his head. He walks away, the angel sighing in relief when the blade leaves her skin. 

“Snagged ya right before the gates closed,” he folds his hand behind his back. “Funny how they closed right as I came to...wonder if you know anything about getting them open?”

“No, no I know nothing,” the angel answers, voice shaking. Jack snaps his head back to her, his glowing yellow eyes making her breath hitch. And suddenly her insides slowly felt like they were boiling. It doesn’t take long for her to start screaming. 

“This could all end right now if you would just be a doll and give me the right answer.” The angel picks her head up to look him in the eye. 

“I know what you’re doin...it won’t work,” the angel manages to spit out during the pain. And then it stops. 

“Why is that?”Jack asks, walking forward. 

“They’ll stop you...the Winchesters will stop you. The angels are hiding, watching the show and hell is rising along with you. They’ll find a way to kill you.” Jack laughs suddenly which startles the angel.

“Kill me? Hell, even I don’t know of anything that can kill me,” Jack says. He returns the blade to the angel’s throat and a threatening look creeps onto his face. “Now tell me, who are these Winchesters I keep hearing about?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, virtual school is kicking my ass. 
> 
> I know this year has been shitty, so I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday!🖤🖤

When Dean met up with his brother and their angel they were already stacked up with a few books at the map table, just starting to stick their noses into some lore. Though, when Dean sat down Castiel was already explaining to Sam how he didn’t think the lore would be good enough. He didn’t know of anything written that could help them with the literal spawn of satan. Looking around Dean notices the vast collection of books on archangels and nephilims. 

“This boy is the first and only of his kind, an archangel human hybrid,” Castiel says as he places a book onto the growing pile in front of Sam. “I was there when he was first born and I've seen what he’s capable of. I’ve never seen such power before.”

Something about her angel friend’s statement felt off to Olivia. She knows him too well to know when he’s holding something back. And this is one of those times. But, as she expected, the boys didn’t notice. 

“Well isn’t that just fucking peachy…” Dean sighs, running a hand down his face. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Sam asks as he throws the book he was holding onto the table. Cas shakes his head. 

“We can’t just sit here while we got Little Nicky about to destroy the world. We have to think of something.”

“What happened back then Cas?” Sam asks. The angel takes a seat across from him. 

“Gabriel went to him, he was young and easily manipulated and Gabriel was going to walk him into God’s trap to kill him. The boy found out of course. He would’ve killed Gabriel if Lucifer didn’t show up to take him,” Cas tells. “All those years in the cage I can’t imagine what that did to him.”

“Then we get him,” Olivia says, walking in with a plate of bacon and pancakes for her dad and placing it on the table before taking a seat. “Maybe Gabriel will help.”

“A world ending threat yeah he’ll jump right in to help,” Dean scoffs sarcastically while taking a sip of beer. 

“I mean, it’s worth a shot?” Sam says. 

“Alright well, Cas get on your radio thing and call him.”

oOo

“No fucking way,” the archangel says, wide eyed and amused that they would even think of asking him. 

“Gabriel-” Castiel starts but Gabriel slams his hands onto the map table causing all the hunters seated to flinch. 

“Do you know what that son of a bitch did to me? That kid is bad news-”

“Exactly so why don’t you help us stop him?” Olivia asks. 

“Oh! Oh, Ollie you are hilarious,” Gabriel laughs, frantically looking between the brothers and angel. “Are you guys serious? You can’t stop my nephew, you guys are in over your heads if you think you can!”

“Gabriel please just listen,” Olivia pleads, she starts talking before the archangel can open his mouth again. “He’s going to wipe out this world, maybe not even stop with this one, he’s going to kill god. You’re father. Don’t you care?”

“I don’t want to be involved in this.”

“We need you,” Sam says. Gabriel looks back and forth between everyone once again, letting the desperate looks on their faces reel him in. He squeezes his eyes shut and slaps his hands against the table before standing upright and turning around, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What do we do,” he says. 

“I have these cuffs,” Sam says as he places them on the table. “They held Lucifer, though not for very long. Maybe you could juice them up.” 

“I can try, yeah. But how are you going to get those on him? Go even within a mile of him and you’re dead.”

“Do you know where he is?” Castiel asks. Gabriel nods his head slowly. “Well then we need you to distract him.”

Gabriel was hesitant, but together they formed a plan. The impala loaded up with everything they would need in case things went sideways. Dean insisted Olivia stay safe in the bunker but she was too stubborn to. Dean sighed with a remark about how she must’ve gotten that stubbornness from him. They all watched as Gabriel disappeared before them to wherever his nephew was, the rest following in the car to give the archangel a chance to get the nephilim distracted. 

oOo

Jack smiled as the information spilled out of the angel’s trembling lips. Everything about the Winchesters. But as soon as the words stopped he decided that the angel was no longer of use to him. 

“Please, please! I gave you everything!” The angel screams as the angel blade rises to her chest. The nephilim didn’t respond, he only dug the blade into her chest halfway before stopping suddenly. He senses someone else in the room with them. Someone familiar. With a small grin he lets go of the blade, half still inside her chest. 

“Looks like we have company,” Jack says before turning around with glowing eyes. “Gabriel.”

“Jack,” Gabriel breaths. His eyes land on the chained and beaten up angel in front of him, then back up to his nephew who’s eyes went back to their natural beautiful blue. 

“You were next on my hit list,” Jack smiles. “Thanks for making this easier for me.” 

“Nephew-”

“What’re you here to lead me into a trap again? To try to kill me again?” Jack flicks his wrist and Gabriel’s back hits the wall behind him harshly, making him groan in pain. He manages to get up and take a few steps towards him. 

“Jack please stop this,” the archangel pleads to his nephew. The nephilim laughs and closes his fist. Gabriel grabs at his throat, gasping for air as blood leaks out of his vessel's eyes. He stares at Jack with a shimmer of defeat in his eyes. 

“You said that same thing to me all those years ago, uncle,” Jack growls. “When you were luring me into God’s trap. I thought you were my friend but you wanted me dead just as much as grandfather!”

“Please,” Gabriel manages to say. But his plea only makes Jack’s power constrict his throat tighter, the boy’s eyes glowing yellow. Gabriel lets out a painful scream.

“Do you know what my father did to me after I believed you?” Jack unclenches his fist. Gabriel breathes in loudly and holds his throat. Jack kneels down Infront of him and lifts his uncle’s chin up with his middle finger. “He locked me in the fucking cage.” He pushes on his chest and Gabriel collides with the wall behind him once again. 

“I was just trying to help you,” Gabriel grunts, voice cracking and breathing heavily. 

“You manipulated me. I was young and naive.”

“You still are, can’t you see nephew?” Jack’s eyes glow even brighter than before with rage and punches Gabriel across his face. How dare he call him that? Gabriel spits out blood and turns his head to look at him once again. He speaks slowly and his voice scratchy. “He’s using you. He always has been. What do you think is going to happen once you kill God, huh? You and daddy are going to rule this world side by side? No. He knew he couldn’t kill god himself so he created you. And once he gets what he wants he’ll get rid of you. You’re disposable. You mean nothing to him, he doesn’t care about you!”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Jack, I never wanted that to happen to you.”

Jack stares at him. 

“Why do you love him,” Gabriel questions, a question he’s been longing to ask since the last time he saw his nephew.

“He’s my father,” Jack answers like that’s the dumbest question he’s ever heard, shaking his head.

“A father doesn’t torture his son.” 

Jack yells, quickly turning away and covering his ears. 

“Shut up!” 

“He doesn’t love you Jack,” Gabriel watches Jack cover his face with his hands with a grunt. “He’s only ever used you for his own good.”

It’s not true 

It’s not true 

Those words circling in his head, he’s trying desperately to believe, trying to grasp the idea of his father loving him and hold it tight, but everytime it seems to slip out of his hands. When he was born he had a stronger connection to his mother than he ever had with his father. His mother taught him to be good and to bring the universe to its feet, not to its knees. 

But years of torture seemed to erase those teachings out of his head. 

His father made him kill for him. Torture for him. 

He was the key piece needed for Lucifer to rise. 

His only purpose. Of course Lucifer didn’t love him. But instead he needs him, and will do anything to keep him. 

“If you really wanted to kill me you would’ve already,” Gabriel says. “You’re not like him, Jack. You’ve been twisted and manipulated. He’s sick.”

“None of that matters,” Jack breaths, suddenly exhausted from what’s being fed into his mind. Everything he’s believed for hundreds of years is suddenly becoming doubtful. All of it beginning to click in his head. 

“What?”

“Because I have no choice,” he turns back to the weak archangel, eyes glowing as he goes to kill him. But suddenly his arms were grabbed from behind and his wrists were enclosed in cuffs. He hissed at the sudden burning when the symbols on it lit up. Jack’s eyes widen as his eyes scan the room, noticing the two men holding him and a girl and a familiar angel. His eyes land on his uncle. 

“You were distracting me!” He growls and pushes his way out of the brother’s grip. He takes a few steps to the archangel that was being helped by Olivia, but he gets pushed against the wall by someone. Noticing who it is he grins. 

“Castiel,” He says. The angel takes out an archangel blade from his trench coat and holds it to the nephilim’s throat. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would make him feel something. 

“Cas!” Dean yells to his friend, worried for his safety being this close to Lucifer’s son. 

“Abomination,” Cas growls. Jack squints his eyes. 

“Ouch, Cassie I thought we had something better than that?” The angel’s eyes fill with rage as the others gather back together behind the two. 

“Cas what does he mean?” Sam asks. Castiel’s grip on the boy loosens. 

“Oh you didn’t know?” Jack laughs. “Your little purse dog helped me get my A+ in angel torturing.” Noticing his loosened grip, Jack shoves the man away from him as hard as he could with his arms being cuffed behind his back, only to be restrained tighter by the two brothers. 

“Get to the car,” Dean yells. Olivia throws the injured Gabriel’s arm over her shoulder and helps him walk out while Cas unties the other angel.


End file.
